Semaine à la plage
by Akimi-Chung Ae
Summary: Les B.A.P sont à la plage pour un photoshoot. C'est dans ce cadre idyllique que certains sentiments vont refaire surface... Bang/Zelo DaeHyun/YoungJae


**Voila mon OS sur les B.A.P ^^ Bonne lecture ^^**

-"On est arrivé !" cria un jeune garçon en courant vers la mer sous le regard mi-amusé mi-moqueur des plus âgés. Il plongea dans l'eau, des étoiles plein les yeux comme un enfant devant sa friandise préféré. Des bras passa sous les siens et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Surpris, il but la tasse et refit surface en foudroyant du regard son leader peu mécontent de son mauvais tour.

-"Hyung !" grogna-t-il.

-"Zelo-ah ?" répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire innocent.

Le maknae ne put répliquer, il fut en tirer en arrière et rebut la tasse. Il entendit deux rires qu'il reconnut immédiatement avant que l'eau ne lui rebouche les oreilles. Il rejoins la surface, réellement énervé et fit face à HimChan et JongUp, hilares. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut s'en aller mais un pied sournois le refit boire la tasse.

-"Bon vous avez fini, oui ?!" hurla-t-il.

-"Non, on vient de commencer." lui répondit le quatrième larron c'est-à-dire DaeHyun.

-"Je rentre."

Il tourna le dos à ses amis, hilares. Une idée lui vint en tête et il s'arrêta net.

-"Au fait, il est où YongJae Hyung ?"

-"Il est resté à hôtel." lui appris DaeHyun.

Zelo hocha la tête et s'éloigna doucement comme face à une bête féroce. Il ajoute un petit "Je vais le rejoindre" avant de s'enfuir en courant laissant ses aînés s'amuser sans lui. Il avait déjà donné; merci!

Le plus jeune, lui, grommelait sur le chemin. Saleté de Hyung ! C'est pas parce que c'était le plus jeune qu'il devait être à chaque fois le dindon de la farce !

Il entra dans une des trois chambres qui leur étaient réservées. Il trouva avec surprise YongJae allongé sur le lit, prés de la fenêtre. Intrigua, il s'approcha et tomba dans le regard mouillé de son ami.

-"Qu'est-ce qui va pas Hyung ?"

-"Rien... rien... et toi Zelo-ah ? Déjà de retour ?

-"Oui, les autres m'embête !"

YoungJae rigola doucement en voyant la tête boudeuse du jeune rappeur. Un silence s'installa, brisé par le plus jeune :

-"Bon, puisqu'on est seul, que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu ?"

-"Et qu'à-tu donc en tête ?"

-"Ben, c'est simple, on a qu'à choisir nos chambres avant eux!"

YongJae ria :

-"Drôle de vengeance... mais je suis pour !"

-"C'est parti !"

Zelo pris la main du plus âgé et les deux amis visitèrent les trois chambres tout en riant. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent  
dans le couloir, leur décision prise :

-"Moi, je prends la chambre vert fluo ."

-"Et moi, la chambre avec vu sur la mer !"

-"Ça, je l'aurai parié ! Tu es sûr que notre cher leader la prendra, il adore se réveiller avec le bruit des vagues !"

Zelo bouda. Il tira la langue au plus âgé et répliqua :

-"Tu peux parler toi ! On sais tout les deux que DaeHyun Hyung adore raffole de tous ce qui est fluo !"

Son interlocuteur rougit et détourna la tê jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami qui était dans le dans le même état que lui ou regards s'accrochèrent et ils rirent de leur embarras.

Ils venaient de finir de déménager leurs affaires lorsque les quatre autres firent leur apparition.

-"Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, on peut se joindre à vous ?" demanda JongUp, le blagueur de la bande.

-"Non ! Réservé à nous deux !" lui répondit YoungJae.

-"Mais euh ! Pourquoi ?"

-"Parce que !"

-"Sinon qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le couloir ?" demanda DaeHyun pour calmer un peu le jeu et par curiosité. Il planta son regard dans celui de YoungJae.

-"On a choisit nos chambres et on vient de finir de déménager." répliqua Zelo, sachant pertinemment que son compère ne se réveillerai pas de sitôt plongé comme il était dans les yeux de leur aîné.

-"Vous aurez pas pu nous attendre !" répliqua HimChan.

-"Nan, z'avez qu'à pas m'embêter !"

-"Rhoo, on te taquinais c'est tout !"

Zelo allait répliquer lorsque la voix du leader se fit retentir :

-"Bon, nous on va aussi nous installer et..."

Il fut couper par l'estomac du plus jeune.

-" Et ensuite nous iront manger, ce qui ne devrait pas déplaire à notre maknae." finit-il.

Le sus nommé rougit et se cacha derrière YongJae et lâcha un petit "oui". Ses amis se mirent a rire gentiment de lui. Il fit la moue et se dirigea vers le restaurent de l'hôtel en criant : "MANGER !" ce qui déclencha un autre fous rires chez ses hyung.

-"Je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne mange notre part avec !" dit YoungJae.

Il fit deux pas avant qu'une main ne lui attrapa le poignet et le forca à se retourner. Il se retrouva à nouveau prisonnier des yeux de DaeHyun.

-"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?" demanda le plus âgé

Son dongsaeng secoua négativement la tête et, tout en essayant de dissimuler ses rougeurs, il répondit :

-"N-n-non, je vais rejoindre Zelo... je pense que ça vaut... mieux."

-"D'accord, à tout de suite alors."

-"Oui."

YongJae s'en alla après un signe de la main et un sourire dissimulant son cœur déchaîné. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la main de son ami sur lui. Il secoua la tête, espérant chasser ses visions bien trop agréables et reprendre un minimum de conscience. Ni une, ni deux, il rejoignit le maknae déjà attablé devant un repas gargantuesque.

Le dîner et la soirée se passa tranquillement. Comme avait prévu les deux complices, DaeHyun était avec YoungJae et le leader avec le maknae. Les six membres de B.A.P montèrent se coucher tôt car, malgré le cadre qui s'y prêtait, ils n'étaient pas en vacances. Ils avaient un photoshot prévu dans la matinée. Néanmoins, leur temps libre leur permettaient de profiter de la mer et du paysage.

Après un rapide tour à la douche, Zelo se précipita au lit. Il était fatigué à cause du voyage et voilait être en forme demain pour profiter le plus possible de la mer. La porte de la chambre claqua et le maknae se releva d'un bond, surpris. Il se retrouva nez à nez à son leader, torse nu. Il rougit et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, le cœur battant.

Plus tard, au beau milieu, Yong Guk se réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux et écouta attentivement. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Un sanglot déchira la nuit, non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Sa voix trancha la nuit :

-" Zelo-ah ? C'est toi qui pleure ?"

Le maknae sursauta, il avait réussis à réveiller son leader ! Et bien bravo! Il avait tout gagné !

-"Zelo-ah ?"

-"Oui ?" répondit-il en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

-"Tout va bien ?"

-"Oui, pourquoi ?"

-"Si tu vas bien, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Zelo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas et des sanglots voulaient s'échapper de ses lèvres. Devant son silence, le plus âgé se leva et vint au chevet du plus jeune. Il alluma la petite langue et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus , Young Guk essuya toute trace de larme.

-"Qu'est-ce qui a?" chuchota-t-il.

Zelo ne répondit rien mais se releva et enlaça son ami laissant court aux perles salées qu'il retenait. Le leader, surpris, ne sus que faire. Il se décida de refermer ses bras autour du corps du maknae et le berça dans l'espoir de le calmer. Au bout de quelque temps, les larmes s'arrêtèrent et le jeune rappeur fit face au regard interrogatif de son ami.

-"Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

-"Tu va pas te moquer de moi ? Je te préviens c'est idiot comme raison..." murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-" Pour que tu sois dans cet état, ce n'est sûrement pas idiot !"

-"Mes parents et mes frères me manquent..."

-"Mais on est là nous !"

-"Oui mais c'est pas pareil.."

Zelo fourra à nouveau son tête dans le coup de son ami qui sursauta un peu à se contact inattendu.

-"Hyung... tu sera toujours avec moi ?..."

-"Bien sûr! Quoiqu'il arrive, les autres et moi on te soutiendra et on t'aideras au besoin"

-"Même si je fais ça ?" répondit le plus jeune d'une voix brisée. Sans laisser le temps à son ami, il releva la tête et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'en face. Le contact fut bref et une fois qu'il fut rompu, le plus jeune baissa la tête. Il joua avec ses doigts un moment avant de continuer :

-"Tu veux toujours de moi ?"

Young Guk sourit et d'un doigt fit relever le visage en face de lui. il contempla un moment les joues rouges de son vis-à-vis avant de se baisser pour répondre au baiser sous le regard plus que surpris de Zelo.

-"Bien sûr que je veux encore de toi !"

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune avant de rajouter :

-"Je t'aime"

Sans un mot il attira son cadet contre lui et s'allongea, ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de l'élu de son cœur. Zelo se blottit contre lui avant de répondre :

-"Je t'aime aussi !" et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain c'est un rayon de soleil ayant déjoué le piège des volets qui vient chatouiller le nez de Zelo qui se réveilla. Il sourit en constatant que la soirée de la veille n'était pas un rêve et qu'il était bel et bien dans les bras de celui dont il rêver tant.  
Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son leader et le regarda dormir encore un petit moment.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les B.A.P purent enfin savourer leur temps libre. Bien qu'il fut près de 14h, ils n'avaient pas encore manger, ce fut donc naturellement qu'ils s'arrêtèrent à un restaurent proche de leur hôtel. Le petit couple avait bien évidemment mis leurs amis au courant de leur relation mais seul YoungJae avait eu droit aux détails. Après un repas entrecoupé d'éclats de rires et de baisers pour deux d'entre eux, ils se séparèrent. Certains allèrent à la mer (avec une promesse que personne n'embêterai le maknae) et YoungJae, seul, entra a l'hôtel, prétextant être fatigué.

Une fois arrivé, il enleva son T-shirt et s'allongea torse nu sur son lit, le visage contre l'oreiller. Il cria un moment sa colère et finit par laisser couler des larmes de frustrations. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard par une douce caresse sur ses lèvres... Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans le regard de DaeHyun. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'ils s'embrassaient. Lorsque l'information vint à son cerveau, il s'éloigna de son aîné avant de le gifler avec force, les larmes au yeux. YoungJae était persuadé que son ami avait découvert ses sentiments et se moquait de lui. Sans l'écouter, il prit un T-shirt et s'enfuit au hasard des rues. Il marcha jusqu'à ce que la nuit tomba. Il se décida de rentrer lorsqu'il eut un appel de Zelo. En larmes, il lui raconta tout. Le maknae lui ordonna de rentrer et qu'il allait arranger tout ça. Épuisé par les événements, le plus vieux ne  
discuta pas et obéis.

Zelo de son côté pris à part DaeHyun, à l'aide d'un "HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNG ! VIENS ICI !FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE !" et après lui avoir passé un bon savon il ne le lâcha qu'uniquement une fois qu'il était sûr que son aîné allait s'excuser.

YoungJae rentra, la mine abattu mais ne répondit à aucune question se contentant de rejoindre sa chambre... où il retrouva la seule personne qu'il voulait éviter. Celle-ci se leva et pris le plus jeune dans ses bras. Celui-ci voulut se dégager mais finit par se contenter de la douce étreinte qui lui était moment de silence calma un peu YoungJae et permit à DaeHyun de trouver les mots adéquats. Ce fut finalement le plus jeune qui pris la parole :

-"Hyung... Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?..."

Ce n'était pas un reproche ou une accusation, non, juste une question dont la réponse le torturait. Son interlocuteur soupira :

-"Je pensais que tu comprendrais... et la vérité ne va s'en doute pas te plaire mais... je t'aime" répondit-il en fermant les yeux de peur de la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

-"Tu te moques de moi, là !"

Le plus âgé rouvrit les yeux, étonné.

-"Non pourquoi ?"

-"Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas une blague ? Que c'est vraiment vrai ?"

-"Bien sûr ! Je t'aime et je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra !"

YoungJae sourit :

_" Alors, puisque c'est la vérité je te répondrais que je t'aime aussi."

DaeHyun sursauta et regarda son cadet qu'il avait toujours dans les bras. Celui-ci avait le visage levé vers lui et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et c'est ainsi que démarra l'histoire d'amour de quatre membres des B.A.P sous les regards souvent taquins mais jamais méchant des deux blagueurs de la bande : JongUp et HimChan. Ils se contentaient de regarder de loin leurs amis tout en les aidant lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

**Bon, je m'excuse pour la guimauve et la quasi-absence de JongUp et HimChan ^^''. J'espère que mon OS vous a quant même plus ^^ Une petite reviews * o * **


End file.
